To My Sweet and Beautiful Southern Dame
by Dama Jade
Summary: The Southern Belle begins to receive the attention of a secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**Time line**: Between **X 1** and **X2**

**Summary**: This is one of those infamous _what if_… What if Rogue began to receive the attention of a secret admirer after Bobby left her for Kitty Pride? I just love _what if_.

**Disclaimer**: The X - men and Marvel don't belong to me. I just took them for a little while to play with them and soon as I finish, I would give them back.

Please, my mother tongue is Spanish, I ask you to be patient with me. There are two persons I wish to dedicate this story: **tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS**; you asked for it, here it is. You gave me the little shove to write it in English. I hope you enjoy it.

And to my special friend, **Evening Falls**, without your help I wouldn't dare to post it in English. She is the author of a great story, **Rogue Ambitions. **If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for?!

----- xoxo-----

Sometimes we make mistakes and take the wrong decisions that could change our lives forever. This is my story. I made that mistake. But I was one of those few with luck. Yes; I was lucky that someone near to my heart… No; let's scratch what I just said; someone who is everything in my life and is my heart helped me to see my errors. I'll always be grateful and my heart forever will belong to him.

Now, you're wondering how this genesis to my redemption began? I don't know the exact date but how it happened is etched in my memory eternally. This is how I will retell it…

**Day 1**

That day began the same way that the days previous to that. When opening my eyes that morning my first wish was never to leave my bed. Facing another day of seeing Bobby and Kitty together was utterly depressing and humiliating. Let's be honest, no woman is pleased to know that she has been replaced by someone else. It is simply an idea that plays around with your self esteem and ends it. And to make it worse, I missed my wolf. When you have someone in your head it isn't difficult to grow fond of that person. How I wished for his return!

I was on my second period of my afternoon classes. I tried to seat as far away as possible from the sickening couple. Next to me was John. It was surprising how well he took everything. After I accepted to be Bobby's girlfriend, John began to flirt with the little pussycat, the same that showed her claws to snatch my boyfriend away. He was slightly annoyed the first couple of days but just as suddenly forgot everything. How I wished I could have done the same.

There was a soft knock at the classroom door and Mr. Summers went to answer it. A young man came inside carrying a pretty bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Very well, which one of you lover boys ordered these flowers?" Mr. Summers asked.

I gave a cursory glance around the classroom, my curiosity taking the best of me. I wanted to know who sent them and for whom. Nobody answered.

"We are a little shy, aren't we?"

Mr Summers took the note from the flowers and read it. In his face appeared a fleeting expression of confusion. My biggest surprise was when he looked at me and said, "I think they are for you, Rogue."

"For me?"

"Well, the note reads _To my sweet and beautiful southern dame. _There is no one else in the room from the south except you."

Feeling my cheeks going pink, I went to pick my flowers and came back to my chair. By my side, John opened and closed his zippo. With indifference, he asked me: "Do you like them?"

Briefly, just for two or three second, I suspected John was behind everything but I discarded the notion. I couldn't visualize him as the romantic guy. Besides we were only good friends

"The flowers are beautiful."

"Who do you think send them to you?"

"I don't know." I said lifting my shoulders.

"He must be deeply in love with you, those flowers look expensive." And he smirked, "At least I wouldn't waste my money like that."

"You are a kill joy, John."

"But you love me like that, don't you?" He smiled at me arrogantly.

I sent him an annoyed look and decided to ignore him. In a barely audible whisper, he said to me: "Enjoy them. You deserve them."

Not really sure if I heard correctly, I looked at him. He was writing in his notebook, completely engrossed. I doubted if he spoke at all. I listened to Mr. Summers, trying to concentrate in his words.

**Day 4**

The little commotion of the flowers was already vanishing. My two good friends, Jubilee and Siryn almost forgot everything and stopped bothering me with their interrogation. It had been replaced by another tidbit, one involving a quarrel between two friends over a lost Justin Timberlake compact disc. How we young woman love to gossip! We were seating in the table of the kitchen devouring a chocolate ice cream, when Bobby entered with a strange character in tow. We looked curiously at the peculiar man.

"He is looking for the beautiful southern dame." Bobby said.

My face lost all color. The man was dressed with a Middle Age custom; a hat full of feathers, long cape and short pants with some sort of red pantyhose. He bowed down to us.

"Who is the beautiful lady that has captured the heart of the gallant gentleman whom has sent me?"

I reddened when I heard Jubilee and Siryn giggling.

"She is the one!" And the ones who called themselves my friend pointed their fingers at me.

"Lady of beauty without equal. Now I understand why thy gentleman is lost; whoever lays eyes on your beauty could not continue to own its heart."

Bobby cleared his throat. Strange; I could almost swear that he was somewhat bothered with the man: "Is that all?"

"Oh no, my good man!" He looked at me and I thought to myself that he must be receiving a good pay to do something so embarrassing, "He has chosen me to give thy lady this message:

The sun will be able to darken itself eternally;

The sea will be able to dry itself in a moment;

The axis of the Earth can break like crystal;

Everything will happen!

Maybe death could cover me

With its funeral blanket;

But never in me will die

The flames of your love."

By my side I heard an "Aawww" and sighing. I must be honest; the beautiful poetry left me speechless. Now I felt a prevailing necessity to know who my secret admirer was. The man approached me and just from nowhere he made appear a rose. He gave it to me, saying: "For the sweet and beautiful southern dame."

I took the flower, not holding back the desire to take it to my face and smell its delicious fragrance.

"Thanks."

The man bowed again and left the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Rogue! That was…"

I began to laugh when seeing Jubilee making a gesture of throwing air to her with an imaginary fan.

"We must begin to make our own investigation…"

"I can't believe you're taking this like some kind of game." Bobby interrupted Siryn. "By all we know, it could be some crazy dude with some compulsive obsession over Rogue."

I looked furiously at Bobby. How dare he ruin this moment which I considered a special one?

"Do you feel threatened, Drake?"

That throaty voice I would recognize anywhere. St John Allerdyce. Now, what surprised me was the pleasant tremor I felt when listening to it. It had to be the peculiar affection I was beginning to feel for him. In addition to Jubilee and Siryn, I was spending almost all my free moments with him. We looked toward the other side of the kitchen. Reclined against a wall, he looked at the fire dancing in his lighter.

"What do you mean, Dyce?"

"You know what I mean, Drake."

For a moment I was scared. The aquamarine eyes challenged the blue ones. I didn't need to see Bobby to know that he closed his fist to change it into ice. That part of me that still belonged to the Wolverine could feel it and smell it.

"Do it, please." John spoke with a veiled provocative tone in his voice.

Then I realized how mistaken I was, that perhaps that image of indifference of losing Kitty was a false one. There couldn't be other reason why John was so eager to confront Bobby. I felt fear before the possibility of a fight between those two… and a certain melancholy, which I didn't understand. I couldn't stand there and do nothing before those two decided to kill each other.

"St John Allerdyce! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

To my total surprise, he closed his lighter abruptly. In his eyes I caught a certain look of repentance. He straightened up from the wall and said to me: "I'm glad you have a secret admirer. A girl like you should have them, contrary to what the ice prick here thinks."

And he left the kitchen.

"Geez, for a moment there I thought there was going to be a war in the kitchen." I heard Jubilee say, but it felt like she was miles away from me. I didn't even notice that Bobby also left the kitchen. I was thinking of John and what he must be going through for Kitty. I tried to fight against the strange sensation that seized me. I feared to recognize them for what it was… jealousy. But I couldn't be feeling it; John was a good friend, the brother I never had. Right?

"Earth to Rogue." Jubilee was waving her hand in front of my face.

"She must be dreaming with her secret admirer. I know I would." I caught a dreamy tone in Siryn voice.

"We have to do something." Jubilee was speaking in a way that made me suspicious of her intention, "We must sit down and design a plan; become into investigators like… _Law and Order."_

I rolled my eyes, Jubes sometimes can be so over dramatic.

That night, in my bed, I thought about my secret admirer trying to discern who could be of the boys. And seconds before I went to sleep, a pair of aquamarine eyes came in to my head.

----xoxo----

The poetry is from Adolfo Gustavo Bécquer, a recognized poet from Spain. Is titled Rima LXXVII


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to **Evening Falls** for helping me with this chapter. You deserve a big hug. Great minds think alike. -winks-

And to all my reviewers; you really are nice and I appreciate all your reviews. Thank you so much!

----ooxxoo---

**Day 7**

I was captivated, watching at great length a beautiful Degas' painting; graceful dancers, faces with the shade of a smile and bodies that gave the sensation of dancing movements.

"I don't know why we have to see all of these boring paintings."

I looked at John; boredom was clearly written across his face. He was a lost cause.

"It was very kind of Dr. Grey to bring us to the Metropolitan Museum; it would help our essays."

"Stupid essay." I heard him protest.

He didn't fool me for a second. I never understood why John loved to play at being the dumb and stupid kid of the class. Far from it; he was smart and could be a straight A student if he wanted too. He was just plain lazy. Sometimes I wondered if he was hiding behind that image, afraid that someone discovered his true self.

"Why did you write down your name to take the art course if it's so boring?"

"I thought that naked models would come to the class for us to draw them."

"Ugh!" I made a face, "Could you be more disgusting?"

"Are you hungry?" Was all he said.

Not waiting to receive an answer of my part, he took my gloved hand and guided me out of the museum, practically dragging me behind him. He was taking big steps; I had the feeling that he wanted to flee from the place. The sunlight blinded me momentarily as we came outside.

"Perfect."

I followed the direction of those aquamarine eyes that for strange reasons seemed to accelerate the beats of my hearts. He'd found a hot dog stand not far away from us. He pulled me again, my hand in his. In spite of having my gloves on, I could feel that singularly heat of his flowing through him. We stopped in front of the stand and he ordered for both of us. Hot dogs and cold drinks in hand, we walked to a nearby small park. After sitting under the shade of a tree, we began to eat our hot dogs. I haven't noticed how hungry I was until I began to devour mine. With concealed looks, I tried to watch John while he was eating. I began to ponder in the strangeness of our situation, especially mine towards his.

My affection for the problematic pyromaniac just kept growing as the days passed. Even though he was so pigheaded and arrogant, he was a good friend. Before I came to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students and I went to a high school in Meridian, I maintained myself as remote as possible from his kind. Ours mothers always taught us that they could only bring pain and heartaches. Like all smart girls, I only allowed the good boys to take my time… like Bobby. A sharp pain went through my heart. It was ironic. Bobby, the good and honest boy, whom you're supposed to choose and bring to your house for your parents to meet; he was the one who stabbed me in the back. And not only had he betrayed me, but he'd done the same to his good friend.

Sitting beside John, I could feel his heat, so in opposition to the constant coldness of Bobby. John had to be feeling the same sadness as me; only being a man he wasn't allowed the luxury of showing his pain for loosing Kitty. After all, I had to admit that she was very pretty and joyful person to be around even though she walked all over the Institute with my ex – boyfriend in tow. Perhaps I should speak to him. I don't remember where I read that people needed to speak of their painful feelings if they wanted to leave them behind. Yes, it would do him good if I spoke to him.

"John?"

"Mmm?" He said in between bites to his hot dog.

"Haven't you been…" I hesitated for a few seconds, "Haven't you been able to forget Kitty?"

All John's body went rigid and I thought that he would spit out the last bite he took from his hot dog. But he swallowed it down with some difficulty. God! He definitely felt something for her.

"I don't want to speak about it." His voice was harsh.

"You should do it, if you want to forget about Kitty. Maybe I can help you." An unexpected idea came to my head, "Or we can help each other."

He looked at me. Wow! I'd never been aware that John's eyes could change color. They had turned into a cold grayish tone… and an involuntary chill went down my spine. Something told me that look meant that he was furious.

"I talk about Kitty while you do the same about the walking popsicle and what you're going through." His voice sounded soft, dangerously soft. I feared that he would transform me into ashes in the spot.

"You are more stupid than I thought if you keep thinking about the ice prick."

I felt that remark physically, as if he slapped me in the face. I was angry and I only thought about doing back what he did to me.

"What if I continue thinking about him? You must do the same thing with Kitty. Whenever I see them together and I wish to be in Kitty's place, I'm sure you wish to be in Bobby's place."

I was horribly surprised when he threw his hot dog to the floor and took me by the arms with ferocity to place me at his eyes level. I had never seen John so furious.

"I bet you would." His voice was full of venom.

Through the material of my jacket I could feel his finger burying into my skin.

"You're hurting me, John."

Abruptly, he let go of me and I believed to have seen some sort of shame in his eyes. He stood up and began to walk away. Remorseful for making him remember about Kitty and feeling ashamed of it, I called to his retreating back:

"I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything, he just kept on walking. An unusual feeling overcame my senses; I envied Kitty not only for having my ex-boyfriend, but also for having John's unconditional love. I felt emptiness inside of me intermingled with the sensation of already being defeated.

----xoxo---

"Well, we only have four people on the list."

I nodded absentmindedly with my head at what Jubilee said. In fact I wasn't paying too much attention to her. All my thoughts were on what happened earlier in the day. When I came back to the museum I found a very worried Dr. Grey looking for me and I received a slight reprimand as we walked to the mini van. The rest of the students were inside of the car waiting for me and Dr. Grey. John was already seated, his face turned toward one of the window. Throughout the journey back to the mansion, he never spoke, not even looked at me once. As soon as we arrived, he got out of the car and didn't look back.

"Are you listening?" Jubilee asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes; we have four possible candidates in our list and one of them could be my secret admirer."

She looked at me with some doubt but still continued reading from the list.

"We have Angelo."

"He's handsome but not my type." I received a murderous glance for the interruption.

"Jonothon…"

"Hey! He definitely would be my type. He can't kiss, I can't kiss. We would make a nice pairing."

"That was totally cruel."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Why do I have the feeling that was the word of the day? But Jubilee was right; Jonothon Starsmore lost all the inferior part of his face and a great length of his chest the first time his mutant powers manifested. It was atrocious of me to say something like that. Jubilee cleared her throat to continue, hoping this time that there would be no more interruptions.

"Everett." She looked at me, waiting to hear an unnecessary remark to come out of my mouth. I made a gesture with my hands, signaling her to keep on reading.

"And St John."

"Joh… Johnny?" I stammered.

"Yeah, but that's very improbable."

"He couldn't be. He still thinks of Kitty." I said to her while I tried to ignore the sadness of that confirmation.

One interested Jubilee approached me.

"Has he said something to you on the matter?"

"No; I just simply know it."

Jubilee pursed her lips. She had this idea that it was our job to keep the students informed of everything that went on the school ground. I call it by its name, gossip.

"Could you find out something in the matter?"

"I don't believe I can." I let myself fall backwards on the bed.

"Why not? You seem to be good friends. I'm even getting jealous of all the time you spend together. Heck! I even thought you two would be licking each other wounds."

"Ha ha! Very funny." I said with a dry tone. "I tried to talk to him about Kitty, but he went all defensive on me and practically lost his temper."

I listened to Jubilee low whistle.

"You are right. This whole thing of Bobby and Kitty must've hit him hard. He hides it very well."

"That's what I told myself."

"And you?" She looked straight at my face, "How do you feel of the whole Bobby and Kitty situation?"

"What else can I feel? Anger, rage… nobody likes to learn that your boyfriend has been playing around with another girl at your back. But I don't blame him…my skin being as it is…"

"Don't you dare to blame yourself! What Bobby did is inexcusable."

Suddenly, Jubilee looked at me with this expression on her face that she didn't often adopt. I prepared myself mentally for what was coming. "Do you know something? I really doubt that Bobby felt anything at all for you. You were only a game for him, like Kitty."

"A game?" I leaned on my elbows to look intently at her. What did she really mean?

"Yes, the kind boys tend to have between them; competing to learn who is better than whom."

"I don't like what you're thinking, Jubes."

"But is true. John was the first one to try to get your attention and then Bobby has to ruin it."

Her eyes were watching me, a questioning glare in them. A strange disquiet pressed down on my heart. It was true; John tried to get my attention with the fireball he created in front of my eyes. I had been scared and on edge, because they have taken away my only anchor on this world - Logan. I hadn't expected the ball of fire to appear before my eyes. Nor did I expect for its peculiar heat to drive away my loneliness and emptiness. Then Bobby had to destroy it and lure me with his iced rose. Why didn't I see it before?

"Stupid… How stupid of me!" I murmured, turning myself on the bed, burying my face in my pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"You are right; how could I be so blind?" My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Is never too late to open our eyes and see the truth."

"Sometimes, maybe it is." I said while I thought of those aquamarine eyes.

I felt like the most stupid girl in the whole world. Did I lose John's friendship? Oh God, don't let it be so! I wouldn't allow it.

----xoxo---

That night, after studying in the library with Jubilee and Siryn, I walked slowly to my room. I was tired, sad and with no will to do anything. I was so depressed that the little package that greeted me when I came inside my room did nothing to uplift my spirits. It was on my bed, with pink wrapping paper and a lilac bow. I took it as if it was a time bomb and went directly to Jubilee, not interested in the least to know its content. I was being an obedient girl; she gave me strict instructions to let her know of any action from my secret admirer.

"Another gift." I said emotionless as she opened the door.

"Well? What are you waiting to open it?"

"If you want me to…" And with a lack of enthusiasm of my part, I began to unwrap the package.

"Rogue, it is beautiful!"

I have to accept that Jubilee was right, indeed it was beautiful. It was a small figurine, a copy of a Degas' sculpture. A ballet dancer, watching forwards, her right leg moving ahead of her like if she was walking and her hands interlaced in her back. Jubilee took the note that was adhered to the outside of the box and read it, "Even though the beauty of the small figurine, it could never compete with the beauty of my sweet southern dame."

"Little Dancer of Fourteen Years." I whispered remembering the name of the sculpture and I looked at Jubilee, "It is from Degas, the artist my art teacher assigned me for the essay."

Jubilee's eyes brightened up and I saw her running inside her room to return back with a notebook and pencil in hand.

"Let's go for Siryn. We mustn't waste time."

As soon as they got together, Jubilee and Siryn began to study the possible hour that my secret admirer could have left the gift. When they decided on an hour, they took off to begin interrogating our fellow students. I followed them, not really listening to their question. In spite of the nice gift of my admirer, I couldn't avoid thinking of John and my discussion with him. I hadn't seen him since then. I wanted to talk to him. His friendship meant too much to me…

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I saw John near Rogue's room at that hour."

I abruptly looked at the person interviewed number… Who cares what number he is! What mattered was that John was looking for me. Did he want to speak to me also? We thanked Steven and I almost ran to the bedroom he shared with Bobby. We knocked at the door. Bobby opened it.

"Is John here?" I asked without being able to contain my enthusiasm.

Bobby looked down at my gift in my hands. His expression seemed to become to one of annoyance and didn't answer me.

"I think the lady asked you a question."

I felt so happy when he appeared behind Bobby. Bobby moved away without saying a word to sit next to Kitty who was in his bed. I became infuriated with him for being so insensible. How could he be there with her? Didn't he know it hurt John to see him with her?

Without waiting to be invited, Jubilee and Siryn came inside the room.

"Please, John, could you tell us who did you see near Rogue's room about an hour ago?"

He began to open and close his lighter. I tried to get his attention with my eyes but his were on the package in my hand.

"I did see someone enter and leave Rogue's quarter."

"Who?!" My two friends shouted almost pouncing on him.

In fact it didn't concern me who entered or left my room. I just wanted those eyes to stop evading my eyes.

"Simmons." Finally I was rewarded. He raised his glance and gave me a mocking smile. Oh God! I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful they were, the color of a stormy sea.

"What?!" My two companions exclaimed displeased.

"That is simply… disgusting." Jubilee said.

I let out an outburst of laughter; John was only being his normal smart ass. Mr. Simmons was the one who cleaned and maintained the place running properly when it needed fixing. He was an advanced man in age and not overly pleasant to look at.

"I don't know, Jubes. I think Mr. Simmons has his charms." I decided to follow John joke.

Siryn's eyes seemed to jump out of her face. John smirked at her. It was then that Jubilee caught on the joke.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Are you thinking about a career in comedy?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, then, future comedian, what exactly were you doing near Rogue's bedroom at that hour?"

John sent a rapid glance to Bobby and Kitty that were watching with no disguised curiosity.

"I wanted to speak to Rogue."

"Oh, yes! About your disagreement…"

"That's between Rogue and me, air headed pyrotechnic." John interrupted her.

"Hey!"

I loved Jubilee dearly, but sometimes she would speak without thinking. As if her tongue was an independent organ of her body. An annoyed John looked at me.

"Could I speak to you?" He looked fixedly at me, "Alone?"

I nodded with my head. He took me by the arm and guided me away from my friends. We continued our way until we arrived at the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to take two cold sodas and placed them in the table.

"John, I wanted to apologize…" I began to say after sitting down, my bottle of soda in my hand, to be interrupted.

"No. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said looking at his bottle and with a barely beseeching tone of voice, "I only ask for one thing; we neither speak of Bobby nor of Kitty."

Again my heart was oppressed with pain; this request just confirmed that he still felt something for Kitty.

"Alright." I whispered.

"Guess what?" He completely changed the subject of our conversation. "I got two tickets for Linkin Park concert. Do you wanna go?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed excited. I loved the band.

We continued talking leaving behind what happened in the morning. I liked to talk with John; we sometimes got into these friendly heated debates almost about everything. I listened intently to him because he constantly had a smart answer and besides, he always made me laugh with his irreverent jokes. I even made him laugh once in a while when I answered back to him with cunning replies. Tonight was no exception, only that for the first time I really noticed his laughter. When we were in a group, it would sound like sneering, not a truthful and sincere laugh. Now, listening to its throaty quality, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He really enjoyed my remark. Oh God! What was happening to me?

As if on cue, we got aware that it was very late. I left my chair and John did the same. We stood in front of each other. I was going to wish him goodnight when he suddenly asked:

"What did your secret admirer sent you?"

"Oh! Just a nice little figure."

"Mmm." It almost sounded like a grunt, reminding me of Logan.

A strange sensation came over me and I hugged him fiercely. For a moment he seemed surprised and hugged me back with a certain degree of caution. I was sure it wasn't because of my skin; rather that John wasn't the effusive and demonstrative kind of guy.

"Promise me that if we fight again we will find a way to sort out our disagreement." I requested of him.

"I promise." And now he was the one hugging me with fierceness, "And promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"John?"

"Promise me." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"I promise."

I felt the tension leaving John's body. I was scared. Was John hiding something from me?


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank goes to **Evening Falls**, who besides helping me with the gramar in this chapter, also encouraged me to post it as it is. Thank you so much.

**Song: In The End **by **Linkin Park**

----xoxo----

**Day 12**

Five days passed without any new event; no other gift, nor messenger or flower. It seemed that everything was taking its normal course. The day of the concert has arrived; John and me were waiting for our turn to come inside the stadium. Mr. Summers had taken the liberty to drive us to the city in his car.

"When the event ends, give me a call and I'll come to pick you up." He said before wishing us to have fun and leaving.

The professor and the faculty of the Institute encourage us to have as normal teenage life as possible. And here we were, waiting to hear one of our favorite bands. He had my gloved hand between his, almost adopting a possessive attitude. This didn't bother me at all. Good friends behaved like that, right? What really took me by surprise were the strange thoughts that overcame my senses and my mind began to wander through a dangerous path. What would it be like to be loved by John? I scolded myself, telling me that John already appreciated me as a good friend should. But even so I kept watching that mouth with that cute pout… What would it be like to be kissed by those lips? I jumped, frightened at the unexpected desire.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked around us trying to find the reason for my strange behavior.

"Nothing." I answered ashamed.

"Are you tired? We can sit in the ground if you want."

"No. I'm alright."

Those beautiful eyes looked at me not really convinced that anything happened to me.

"Are you nervous because of your skin?" Was that a smile on his face? A real smile? "You don't have to be. I'll make sure to find us a place were nobody bother us."

"Thanks." I said touched by his gesture.

With a smirk in his lips, he said, "You're welcome."

With an air of laziness, he placed his arm over my shoulder. Shyly, I encircled his waist with my arm and rested my head on his shoulder. We gave the image of a couple in love waiting to have a good time in a concert. Again, I surprised myself by wishing it to be true.

---oooxxooo----

After almost two hours of incessant shouting and jumping with the band's music, they went backstage. I stood on my chair, screaming for them to come back. John watched me with that smirk of his. I had the most wonderful night; we loved to listen to its music in the dead of the night at the basketball court. I used to lie down on the cold ground and John did the same, his head hardly touching mine. We watched the black star covered sky while listening to the portable CD player not far away from us, its volume turned up to the highest level. I joined in the scream of pleasure from the public; the band came out one more time. The singer took the microphone. I knew his name like a good fan should, Chester. He was so hot; at least that's what I thought.

"I believe we forgot a song, don't you think, Mike?"

"Yes, In The End." I whispered. There was no other song that described my feelings toward my mutation and the fact that Bobby never understood me, never took the time to do so.

"I don't think we have, Chester." Mike answered.

"You're right. We've decided to save the best for last and with some changes in it because it was requested from me as a dedication. So, if you're here, this is for you, sweet and beautiful southern dame: In The End."

While I listened to the first accord of my favorite song, I looked at John, perplexed. He just stared at me, his brow arched. I directed my glance again to the stage.

"You truly have the man going crazy for you." I heard him say.

To tell the truth, I was a little nervous and somewhat excited. Why had my secret admirer chosen my favorite song to dedicate it to me? The singer began the song:

_(It starts with rhyme.)_

And then Mike took it of:

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_(All I know)_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_(It so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to _

_(Watch you go)_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_(I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter)_

Oh God! My heart just wanted to get out of my chest, its beats becoming faster with every verse of the song. I didn't dare to think… much less to harbor; it couldn't be. No way, it was impossible.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_(In the end)_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_(I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To loose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all of this _

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all of this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To loose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_Because all I want is you)_

Breathless, I turned around to look at John. My heart stopped beating completely; those amazing eyes had taken the hue of the darkest blue. Someone was trying to send me a message; someone close to me…

"Johnny?"

He eluded my eyes, glancing sideways.

"Tell me Rogue; is this admirer of yours being successful?"

Getting down from my seat, I tried to find something hidden in John's voice. The people around us began to leave and I heard someone muster, "That southern dame is really a lucky girl."

"Johnny?" I called him again.

He gave me a cautious glance; the blue had already disappeared, leaving behind some blue flecks in its deep emerald. Maybe he was thinking about Kitty. Yes, that's what it. The song made him remember what he had lost.

"Would you like to get something warm to drink?" He asked with indifference, as if nothing passed between us, "We don't have to go back so early; maybe take a small walk through the city."

"I would like that very much."

Taking my hand in his, we walked to leave the place. My head was a complete mess and for the first time it wasn't because of the foreign voices trying to take control. I couldn't accept the thought that was fighting to resurge from all my doubts, I was scared to believe. No' it couldn't be… or was it true? I didn't dare to believe it; a couple of weeks ago I was fooled in the most cruel way. I gave a quick glance to his impassive face; definitively it couldn't be him.

----oooxxooo----

Lying down in my bed that night, I recalled the walk and the hot chocolate we drank with donuts. A magical night, in which John gave me the opportunity to meet another side of his peculiar personality. He was very kind with me, almost tender and in several occasions I caught his eyes shining like if they were hiding a very deep feeling. Was John my secret admirer? Carefully analyzing the song, it convinced me more of that possibility.

I thought back to the time when John created the ball of fire for me and Bobby ruined it. I remembered other small details that I never cared about until now.

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know, wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart…_

They were almost insignificant, not noticing them; I only cared for Bobby attentions… and now, I see what Bobby was trying to do. Never were for me, it was only to feed his already overgrown ego. How many times did John look for my favorite dessert after dinner? Yes, I was a complete idiot. Just after a week of arriving to the mansion and John already knew which one were my favorites. Did Bobby know? I hardly doubt it.

_I tried so hard and got so far but in the end _

_It doesn't even matter I had to fall_

_To loose it all…_

I left my bed to get a small jewelry box that I kept in my closet. There I saved all my small possessions, which were of a sentimental value and I found what I looked for. It was a picture that Jubilee had taken of me with Bobby and John. I had my arm around Bobby's, but he seemed to keep a prudent distance from me. While John had his face near mine, a minimum of space existing between the both of us.

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then…_

With the picture on my hand, I went back to my bed. I retrieved the military tags from underneath my sleeping gown, the ones Logan gave me as promise of his return. How much I missed him! I wished to be able to sit down and talk with him. I was sure he would definitely know what to tell me of the whole situation. Heck! He only had to smell one of my gifts and he would certainly know who was giving them to me. But I couldn't continue depending on Logan. I had to learn to grow and to think by myself.

And me? What did I feel about all this? Did I want it to be John? I was afraid that my feeling for him was taking a strange turn. Could it be him? But, what about Kitty? I'm sure he still felt something for her… Besides going crazy, was I going delusional? I didn't trust myself anymore. Bobby was a good example of it. How sure I was of his 'true feelings' for me. Yeah, so sure that he went for my ex – best friend, John's girl. Yes, she is John's girl. Why else would he ask me not to speak of her anymore? Maybe the song reminded him of his painful feeling for her. After all, I'm only the girl with the poisonous skin. I dropped my head to my pillow. Why did it hurt me to think that John still cared about Kitty? Holding the picture to my heart, I fell asleep.

**Day 13**

"I'm trying to study, John." I demanded without any success, even I could hear the laughter in my voice.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting at the kitchen, taking small bites from an apple while I read a book. John was distracting me with his antics.

"I still don't understand why you are wasting a Saturday to study."

"Because if I wish to have good grades I must study, Saturday or not. Now, stop bugging me and let me keep on studying." I tried to send him a threatening glance.

He just arched his eyebrows and snorted. Ignoring him, I lowered my head to read my book. Oh God! What would I do? I felt like if everything was changing in me toward him, all my inside was flustered because of his nearness. Unexpectedly, he sat on the table his feet on the chair next to me. Bringing himself close to me, he began to play with one of my white stripes. He kept twirling it around his finger to let it loose and then repeated the action. Unnerved by his closeness to me, I asked him:

"Did you lose your lighter?"

"Like if I would." He answered with his usual cockiness.

He took me by surprise when he lowered his hand and caressed my cheeks with his fingertips. It was like the tickle of a feather and my mutation didn't have time to react.

"Don't play like that." I scolded him with a hoarse voice, scared.

"I'm not playing."

I backed away my head abruptly; he raised his hand again to reach my face.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Leaving you in a coma like the first boy who tried to kiss me." My voice was full of sarcasm.

"Everybody gets scared the first time our powers manifest. We don't understand what is happening to us and much less the source of that manifestation. But as soon as we understand what we are, slowly we begin to lose our fears and learn to control it… And perhaps that is your problem."

"My problem?" I didn't know if he noticed the change in my voice. What in the hell did he know about absorbing all the memories and personalities of another person only by a simple contact of your skin?

"I'm sure you heard me right. How can you be not sure that is only your fear of being touched what doesn't allow you to touch?"

"You aren't inside of me to know what I go through." I closed my book forcefully giving him a murderous glare. How dare he?

"You're right; I'm not inside of you. But sometimes someone who isn't in the thick of the things can see things from a different perspective."

I was furious but deep inside I knew he was right. I lived in this chronic state of panic; always running away from any type of contact. Stubborn as I am, didn't want to acknowledge it. I decided to stand and walk away but John was faster. He grasped one of my arms.

"Oh no! You won't get away from me this time."

"Let go of me, John." I was terrified.

"Look at me, Rogue."

I wasn't aware that I was evading his eyes until he asked me to. I stopped breathing; they were like pure jade, shining like the precious stone.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

My body was leaning against his, feeling all that heat that was a unique trait of John. I was melting, feeling all that firm body and all my inside became liquid fire.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I answered him with all the certainty of my feelings, an uncontrollable desire overcame me. I wanted him to touch me. It didn't take much to fulfill my wish. With tender gentleness, he touched my face.

"I always dreamt that you were this soft." He whispered.

Nothing happened to the slight stroke of his finger. Could it be true what he said? And perhaps the paranoia that people felt around me also contributed to that fear. Sensing John assuredness and that he didn't feel fear of my skin gave me the confidence to allow him to touch me. This time he lowered his lips and softly touched mine. It was pure delight.

"So sweet." He said over my lips.

He took my lips in a searing kiss. I felt myself weaken while that kiss obliterated all my senses, never experiencing anything like it. As I was filled with his sweet mint taste, I corresponded with the same intensity and raised my hands to hold myself to his jacket.

"What in the hell…?"

I jumped, regretful for leaving John's arms. Bobby and Kitty had entered the kitchen and looked at us in stunned awe. Suddenly I was shy. I took the book I dropped from the floor. I wanted to flee from the place. Whispering an "excuse me" I passed through the newcomers and I got mad at their stupid reaction. They almost ran away from me. Didn't they just see me kissing John? I heard him cursing and calling my name. I didn't stop and continued running to my room. I needed to be alone, to assimilate what just happened. Taking my fingers to my lips; still couldn't believe it. What truly fascinated me was the magic that sensuous lips awoke on me. My wish had been granted; now I knew what it was to be kissed by John.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to give a most heartfelt thanks to my wonderful friend **Evening Falls**, who always helps me with the grammar and spelling in my chapters.

**---ooxxoo---**

**Day 15**

It was early in the morning and before leaving my room, I threw a glance at the silent corridor. It was empty. I didn't understand the source of my fear only that I was feeling it. I was hiding from John. Yesterday I didn't leave my room for anything… well, almost anything. I spent the whole Sunday reading and studying, doing my best to avoid any thought of John to no avail. Was I hungry? There was no doubt about it while I listened to my protesting stomach. I was behaving like a little girl with the silliest crush that I've suffered… and perhaps it wasn't so far away from the truth. Something I didn't know existed inside me had awakened. It was a sensation like no other, disturbing me and having not the slightest idea on how to deal with it. Neither was I sure of how I felt toward John.

Yesterday I had the most peculiar chat with the Professor that maybe helped me somehow…

'_Rogue.'_

It was disquieting to be called like that; I already had a choir of voices inside my head to add the Professor's.

'_Could you come to my study to have a small talk?'_

He called; you obeyed. I entered the study with my heart in my throat.

"Good afternoon, Rogue." He greeted me, a cup in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Professor.' I sat on a chair near his desk.

"Tea?" He offered me.

"No; thanks." I declined while making a slight movement of my head.

"I'm glad to know that yesterday you showed an amount of control over your mutant power."

The professor was a man to never go hitting around the bushes; he would go directly to the point in discussion. I didn't ask him how he knew. He always considered it his responsibility to be aware of everything that happened in his school.

"I'm also glad." I repeated not very convincing.

"Aren't you?"

I would swear to have seen his eyes shining with a playful mischief; eyes that could see the bottom of your soul.

"Well, it wasn't the most conventional way to find out… besides I haven't tried it with anyone else."

"The mind is a very powerful tool and sometimes fear can control it."

"I know." I whispered remembering John's words.

"Would it be so terrible to have only one person able to touch you? Someone close to your heart?"

I watched him in silence for some seconds. What could you answer to a question like that one?

"John isn't close to my heart."

What in the hell was I doing lying to the most powerful telepath?

"What are you scared of, my child?"

Yes, what was I scared of? I haven't dared to dwell in my feeling, fearing that maybe they were deeper than I granted them to be. It was frightening to let myself be vulnerable again and to make a horrible mistake with John. I sensed that the feeling I didn't want to acknowledge would overwhelm me if I allowed it to.

"Perhaps if you knew how I found out about John…"

I raised my glance to the Professor, very interested in what he had to say.

"John was in a juvenile center when I decided to bring him to the school. A friend who worked in the center contacted me when he noticed that John was 'different.' When Ororo and I went down to the center to look for him, he was only a twelve almost thirteen year old boy. He had gone trough physical and emotional abuse. From what I could read from his file, his father was an alcoholic and had beaten John on countless occasions. He needed medical attention after many of these assaults."

I closed my eyes, horrified.

"We decided to speak with his mother, looking for some approval for the recruitment of John to the school. The woman, for misfortune of John, was a religious fanatic. She thought that John's mutant abilities were demonic manifestations and all he needed was a preacher to exorcise him. He was mistreated physically by his father and emotionally by his mother. I took it upon myself to fight for him; I asked for John's custody rights in a court and the rest… you just know it."

My eyes filled with unshed tears. How was possible that someone knew of suffering and pains at an age so young?

"I'm confiding all of this not asking of you to have pity on him, rather than to help you see John's enigmatic personality. Inside of him is this good person, one that he constantly hides behind this image of nonchalant indifference. Bobby's friendship helped him to find his way back but still he continued living with this perpetual bitterness and rage… until certain girl arrived at the school… could we say an 'untouchable' girl?"

I looked carefully at the Professor.

"Maybe… but now his interest lies somewhere else." I doubted his last words.

"Ah, our mischievous Katherine Pride! Isn't she?" He said with a big smile.

"If that's what it's called now…" I grumbled in a low tone of voice, not very convinced.

He laughed.

"Rogue, when you grow old in years you are going to look back at this time and laugh at it."

I wanted to reply back 'whatever' but kept my mouth shut.

"I will only say this; there are times in life when it gives us false images. We are sure that things are as we see them…until everything gives a drastic turn. Just think about it."

The next day I was still thinking of that cryptic message. I walked down the hallway on my tiptoes while I looked left and right making sure that nobody saw me.

"What are we hiding from?" Said a peculiarly hoarse voice at my back.

I jumped and clasped a hand over my mouth to muffle the scream.

"St John!" I exclaimed turning around to give him a hard stare. "What the heck were you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I was only helping in whatever it is you're doing." He gave me a mocking smile.

My heart just stopped in my chest while I looked at those stormy sea eyes and that beautiful face. God! I was definitely going down a bad path to be thinking that his face was beautiful… but couldn't deny it either.

"Here, you must be hungry." He showed me an apple.

My eyes must've shone with pure delight. With no hesitation on my part I took it and gave the delicious apple a big bite. I never have tasted anything so gloriously good.

"Yesterday I came by to your room with some food thinking that you would be hungry since you stayed there all day… But you didn't care to open the door for me."

"Oh! I didn't hear you." Was I becoming a pathological liar?

"No?" Those eyes looked disbelievingly at me to add in a huskier tone of voice. "I missed you."

Without me realizing it, he has cornered me against the wall, both of his hands beside my body and not allowing me any way of escape.

"John…" I implored, fearful.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He demanded.

"I'm not hiding from you." Yes, definitely I need psychological help for this new trait of mine, I have to be careful or it will become into one big bad habit.

"Rogue…" He growled, reminding me so much of Logan.

"Marie." I gave myself this mental kick; what in the hell made me say that?

"Is that your name?" His eyes took on a greenish hue.

"Well, it's really the short for Marian, the same name of Robin…"

He silenced my nervous chatter with a kiss that made me surrender to the delightful sensation that it awoke in me. I wasn't the most experienced in the kissing field, but… did he kiss oh so good! He approached his body to mine and with reluctance on my part I allowed him to pull apart his lips from mine.

"Good morning, Marie."

Oh, God! I never heard my name like that before, almost like a sensual caress.

"Good morning, John." I replied back to his greeting. His finger lightly touched my face and I reclined my head in his hand, savoring the somewhat rough texture of its skin. For me it was a miracle to be able to feel another human skin outside from mine. As in a trance like exhilaration I saw him undo my gloves from my hands. He interlaced my hand with his. My hand looked so small next to his.

"We better leave right now. Doctor Grey doesn't like anybody arriving late at her class." He said while he pulled me gently by my hand.

I felt nervous; if someone saw us walking through the hallways, our hands intertwined, would that imply that we shared something? Was it what he wanted? I didn't have the nerve to ask him. While we walked together, he turned his head toward me. A tender smile appeared in his lips.

"You look pretty when you're properly kissed." And then he smirked at me when my face turned on the deepest shade of red.

With a completely red face, we made our entrance into Dr. Grey classroom.

----oooxxooo-----

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up at Jubilee.

"Tell you what, Jubes?"

"Don't dare to play that silly game with me. You know well what I mean."

I was sitting down at small table in the dining room, eating a sandwich. Jubilee sat down but didn't give any attention to her sandwich.

"Where is he?"

I decided not to act as fool again knowing it would only make Jubilee angrier.

"John is in his Physics class."

"Good, it would give us some time to talk."

I prepared myself to what was coming my way.

"Is it true?" Siryn barged in, giving me a small reprieve.

She sat down; her whole face was shining with sheer expectancy. I just restricted myself to give a secret smile.

"Arrrgh!" Jubilee exclaimed on the verge of loosing all her sanity.

"Calm down, Jubes. Nothing is going on… we're just friends."

"Friends with some benefits?" Her ironic voice hurt me a little.

"Does it mean that we no longer need to keep looking for Rogue's secret admirer? John got to be the secret admirer."

"Just because he's been manhandling Rogue doesn't mean he's the secret admirer. I have this major suspicion that he hasn't said anything on the matter… or am I wrong?"

"He doesn't manhandle me, Jubilation Lee." She made me angry. What truly angered me were her true words, he hasn't said anything. "He only took my hand."

"Yeah…" She wasn't very convinced, "And another question; why didn't he fall to the floor like in a total state of a coma because you touched him?"

I gasped at her mean words.

"Whoa!" Siryn decided to interrupt in that precise moment. "Time out. Why are you being so disagreeable with Rogue?"

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips. Heck! I could almost hear her clenching her teeth. "I do not trust John."

Then I understood what was bothering Jubilee, she was worried for me.

"Jubes, do not worry about me. I think I'm big enough to handle the situation."

"Do you? You just left behind a painful break up. What has John say about his feeling toward you?"

Both pair of eyes settled on me. Even I couldn't answer that question. Aside from baby or Marie, he hadn't said anything else. A sinking feeling began to worm itself in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly my sandwich didn't look that appetizing…

"I knew it." My prolonged silence answered her question.

"What am I supposed to do?" I protested. "A Southern lady doesn't ask that kind of questions. He should be the one telling me what he feels."

Jubilee covered her eyes.

"Please, someone tell me I didn't hear her correctly." Letting her hand fall from her face, she gave me what I called 'the set down' stare. "Sweetheart, let me give you some update. This is the twenty first century and we women no longer follow those old fashioned ideas. Haven't you heard about the fight for feminism rights?"

"Hey! That sort of thing about a Southern lady has its merit. Sometimes we should try to be one." Siryn tried to defend me.

"And this isn't one of them. Don't you see what John is trying to do? Like trying to make someone totally jealous…"

I'm sure all blood left my face seeing how Siryn looked very concerned. No… it couldn't be.

"John is my friend; he wouldn't stoop so low as to use me like that."

"Do you honestly believe it?" Jubilee countered.

"Excuse me, could you please allow me some privacy with Rogue?"

The three of us watched at the intruder. What now? I looked defiantly at Bobby, not being in the mood to speak to him.

"Whatever you have to say you could say it in front of my friends."

"It must be in private."

"Did you ask Kitty for permission to talk in private with your ex-girlfriend?" The acid question came from Jubilee.

"That is any of your business, Jubilee."

"It does when it concern my best friend."

"Jubilee, please." I looked at her sternly. She was in this confrontational attitude and if I didn't stop her, sparks would begin to fly all over the place. And I mean it literally. "Let the man have some 'private words' with me." I gave both my friends a meaningful look, giving them the message with my stare that I would tell them later all about it. Jubilee stood up and gave Bobby a dirty look. Siryn pulled her by the arm and just before leaving I heard Jubilee harrumphing indignantly. Bobby sat in front of me, twisting a napkin between his hands, nervously. I waited for him to begin.

"Why can John touch you?"

Gee! How long did it take for Bobby's hurt ego to kick in?

"Thanks to the confidence that exists between us and the security his friendship gave me."

"Didn't I offer you the same?"

"Did you get to touch me?" I know, I know; a question does not answer another question. But I couldn't help being sarcastic with him.

I had my uncovered hands on the table and apparently, Bobby found them too tempting because he took one of my hands. In seconds, my mutation reacted to his contact feeling the familiar pull.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed furious as I snatched my hand away from his, feeling all his memories flooding my head.

Furious and confused, I left my chair. What was the problem with men? I didn't understand them. Bobby knew how much I disliked the upsetting sensation of absorbing another person psyche. I took my books and ran away from the dining room. I hated the confusion it gave me. Over my hasty escape, I ran into someone, practically toppling over him…

"Johnny!" I turned my glance sideways.

"What happened?" He asked me worried. He tightened the hands in my arms as he watched something or someone behind my back. I didn't have to turn around to see who he was looking; Bobby must have followed me.

"What in the hell are you looking for, Drake?"

"I… I just wanted to be sure that Rogue was okay."

"Why shouldn't she be okay?" The question was very threatening for my own peace. John looked at my face intently, trying to find an answer. Then he gave this challenging look at Bobby.

"She isn't of your property, Dyce."

What?! Oh, no! Something snapped inside of me while John put me aside to confront Bobby. Was I only a plaything, an excuse so they could both get at each others throats? Jubilee's words were getting at me. How could I tell that John was itching for a fight with Bobby… just because of Kitty?

"Stop it the both of you!" I shouted very angry.

They looked at me with this surprised expression all over their faces. I would have laughed if this was another situation… but this was beyond serious to me.

"You!" I stabbed my finger at Bobby's chest, "Who do you think you are? Did you already forget your precious little girlfriend? You have no right to be fighting over me; you no longer having this 'territorial claim' or do you need me to tell Kitty so she can help you remember?"

It was almost comical how he moved fiercely his face from side to side.

"Leave, then. Now!"

He walked away briskly. I turned to look at John; I nearly slapped his face. He was smirking and for the very first time that stupid smirk of his infuriated me.

"And for you, Allerdyce… leave me the hell alone."

"What did you just said?" His voice was harsh and devoid of all emotion. But those eyes betrayed him, changing in to the deepest blue I've ever seen.

"You heard me right, mister."

At that precise moment nothing mattered to me. I was so confused, what if Jubilee was right? Why didn't he tell me how he felt for me? If he felt something… anything for me.

"Is that what you want?"

I looked at him, wishing to be far away from his disturbing presence. No more kisses, no more holding hands. I wouldn't allow another boy to take me for an idiot.

"Yes. That is what I want" I answered.

"Fine by me… Rogue."

I didn't understand myself. If that is what I wanted, then why did I feel this wrenching pain in my heart as I watched him walking away?

---ooxxoo---

**A/N **: For many years I've been reading X-men comics, being Rogue my favorite female character. And for those years I wondered about her name; I wanted to know it so badly. Now I have three names to choose from. We all know that in the movie her name is **Marie**; in the comics her name is **Anna Marie** and recently in the Ultimate X-men, she revealed her name to be **Marian**. In case anyone is wondering about it. It was so cute how she said it to Gambit; I wanted to do the same with John.

Next chapter is the last installment. Yes, ladies and gentleman, you'll finally get to know who is Rogue's secret admirer.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. Quite the last installment. There is an epilogue that I'm thinking to redo from the one I've written in Spanish.

Okay, this one goes to my good friend, **tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS,** you'll decide if I still deserve my cookies supplies. After all, this fic was written because of your personal request. Thank you for asking me to write in English. I hope I won't dissapoint you. -crosses fingers-

And thank you, thank you so much, **Evening Falls. **You never allowed me to change anything, always urging me to keep it true as I wrote it. So, **_damas y caballeros, aquí lo tienen, _**for your enjoyment.

----xxoooxx----

**Day 16**

John didn't speak to me the rest of the day, nor did he look at me during the classes we took together in the afternoon yesterday. He did what I requested of him. Then, why didn't I feel thankful? He was complying with my wishes, right? Still, I missed his stupid remarks and his mocking smile. What was my damn problem? I asked him to leave me the hell alone, I should feel grateful and not this unaccounted sadness. I hadn't slept well thinking about those eyes with the color of a stormy sea. I was sitting on my bed, my room covered by the darkness of dawn.

Oddly enough, I heard some light footstep outside my room. A small note was slipped under my door. Slowly, I approached the note and took it from the floor. Only one sentence; _'Wait for me this Friday at 7o'clock P.M. my sweet and beautiful Southern Dame.' _I opened the door and ran out, trying to find the owner of the message. But the halls were lonely and dark. There was nobody. Was I gonna get it! When Jubilee finds out that I took my sweet time to take it and read it, she would have a seizure, not before yelling: _'Heck, Rogue! By the way why didn't you take a shower and took your time dressing since you weren't in such a hurry.' _I sighed; I really didn't care about my secret admirer. All my thoughts were for John. Oh, God! Was I ever going down a bad, bad road! Dragging my feet, I returned to my room. I had the feeling that it would be a long day; a very tiring and long day.

**Day 17**

I was on the brink of tears. John didn't do the slightest gesture to acknowledge me. The previous day was no different from today. He even sat far away from me, when he used to look for the closest chair. Oh, boy! What did I get from my attitude? The only thing I got was a hard discovery. I loved St John Allerdyce with every ounce of my being; yeah, ironic; to have him so close and have this revelation after I made a mess of everything. I wanted to have him at my side, listening to his foolishness and nonsense talk. I couldn't keep on going like this. I would look for the arrogant fool that I loved dearly and speak to him.

"Rogue!" That was Jubilee running towards me.

Stopping in front of me, she took me by the arms and said to me, "You, like, have to sit down right now."

"Don't be overdramatic…"

"Rogue, sit down, now!"

"What is going on?" I asked fearfully, having never seeing Jubes like this.

She dragged me to the nearest chair. She waited while I made myself comfortable.

"Okay, Jubes, what is it?"

"Bobby and Kitty had this humongous disagreement."

"Oh." I said, arching my eyebrows. That was all? I didn't understand Jubilee strange behavior.

"Almost the whole school witnessed it. And get ready for this… Kitty accused Bobby of being your secret admirer."

"You got to be kidding me." I scoffed.

"I'm not. Kitty practically shouted it along with a string of words… I didn't know someone so innocent had this wide vocabulary to choose from."

"Why was the Kitty Kat so sure of it?" I still didn't believe it.

"She had it in her hand."

"Gee, Jubes, can you be more cryptic?"

"She had the receipt for some flowers that she never received and she found it in Bobby's room, near to his bed."

I closed my eyes; I didn't like the turn things were taking.

"Do you honestly believe it belonged to Bobby?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, it has to be from him for Kitty to be this furious."

"No." I whispered. It couldn't be Bobby. The idea even disgusted me. Perhaps, some weeks before it would have made me ecstatic… but not now, not ever. My heart belonged to a particular pyromaniac.

"There's still more to come."

"What now?" I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Kitty told Bobby that John asked her to go out together and that she accepted."

Thank goodness Jubilee asked me to sit down. I was sure that all color left my face. Not my Johnny. He couldn't have done something like that… to me. Not being able to stop it, I took a hand to my mouth to choke a sob.

"Rogue?" I listened to Jubilee's worried voice as if she was far away from me.

I wasn't thinking, the numbness of my pain didn't allow me to. The tears ran down my cheeks, unchecked.

"Please, Jubes, take me to my room." I didn't want anybody to see me like this, least of all John.

In complete silence we made our journey to my room, grateful that we didn't meet anyone. I sat down on my bed.

"Could you… could you excuse me with the teachers?"

"Of course." I could see that Jubilee was truly concerned about me, not even once telling me a 'Told ya so'. "If you want I can come back to keep you company."

"No. That's okay… I think I want to be alone."

Jubilee made an affirmative gesture, understanding.

"All right. But I'll come by in the evening to check on you."

As soon as I heard the door closing after Jubilee, I gave in to my crying. Why did I have to discover my love for John now? The pain seemed to tear at my insides, trying to make two halves of me. It didn't compare to what I felt when Bobby left me for Kitty. Only now was I aware of what it had been, a slap to my pride.

And Bobby…

It was so difficult for me to think that he was my secret admirer. Unexpectedly, that strange night when John and I talked came to my memory. I remembered what he made me promise, that no matter what happened we would always be friends. John knew all about it. With despair I saw all the pieces fall to its place. It had to be Bobby, after all John was his roommate. It must've been John who surely informed him of my essay of Degas, of my favorite rock band… My God! Why didn't I die right there in that spot?

And how dare Bobby to court me anonymously while being with Kitty? I didn't understand it. Why so much secrecy instead of being straight forward and tell me that he wanted me back?

Just one thing didn't fit in all of this mess; John and his kisses. I may not be the girl with the greatest experience but his kisses… they were so full of passion. I would envy Kitty for the rest of my days.

**Day 18**

In the morning Dr. Grey came to my room to check how I felt. Yesterday, Jubilee informed the teacher that I had a very bad cold. Now, after she took my temperature I realized how hard everything had hit me. I was running a high fever. Dr. Grey told me to drink a lot of water and to not hesitate to call her if I got worse. In a few minutes after she left I fell asleep; I didn't get any sleep the night before crying like an idiot. When would I learn? No one should ever give me his time; I'm just the girl with lethal skin and personality's problem.

A hand began to stroke my long hair backwards and I thought that I was back at my house in Meridian, my mother, verifying if I was all right. But those hands weren't smooth as my mother's… they were hard, with a peculiar roughness. Feeling disturbed, I opened my eyes to find myself at 'Mutant High' and not at my parent's house. The hand didn't belong to my mother. It had awakened me from a deep sleep.

"Hey." It said softly.

John was sitting at the edge of my bed, smiling down to me. My heart jumped in my chest and I began to chant inwardly, _'He loves Kitty, He loves Kitty…' _I wanted to remindmyself, not willing to make the same mistake again.

"I knocked on the door and decided to enter when you didn't answer."

I just kept staring at him, trying to loose myself in the sea of those eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

No; I wasn't okay. My heart was broken in many pieces. I would never be the same. Now I truly understood the meaning of playing with fire. If you get burned by it a scar would remain forever to remind you of what you went through… of what you lost.

"Marie?"

I closed my eyes. God! Why did it hurt to hear my name in his husky voice?

"What are you doing here, John?"

"I came to see how you were feeling."

"Two days. You didn't spoke to me in two days." I demanded.

He frowned, his face turning dark.

"You asked me to."

"Well, did I ask you to speak again to me?" This strange urge to defy him got control over me.

"No, but I came nevertheless." His eyes changed to this metallic gray.

I rolled on my bed giving my back to him.

"Don't do this, Marie." His voice sounding threatening enough.

"I don't want to see you or hear you." I shot back.

I was never prepared to feel those hands gripping me by the shoulders and turning me roughly. His eyes burning mine, hoping to see beyond them.

"Don't, Marie." Was that anguish on his voice? Definitely my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Why should I listen to you? Why, John?" I was doing my hardest to hide my pain behind my anger. Those hands were leaving a searing brand on my skin. His face had an angry coldness written all over it.

"Please…"

I held back my retort. Bewildered, I stared at him. Those eyes were smoldering with fury but that plea… it touched a hidden place in my heart. Unexpectedly, he pulled me against his chest and kissed me. I shouldn't have allowed him to but I didn't have the will to stop him. It was the most deliciously bitter-sweet kiss that I've ever received. I felt it as a goodbye and I tried to burn in my memory every detail of that mouth, those lips… and his scent, so much like the sun. That peculiar scent always fascinated me, bringing to my memory those childhood years when I played under the sun; smelling the summer breeze. That was how John smelled.

"I don't want to argue anymore." He said after pulling back and glancing sideway, "I… I missed you."

He still held me by my arms. I looked at him. Why didn't I see it before? He was so good looking that I held my breath. He was much more handsome than Bobby. John had this rugged handsomeness about him, looking manlier than Bobby; only his pouting lips giving him this certain air of playful boyish look.

"John… what is going on?"

I inhaled sharply when those eyes turned my way. They'd changed into the deepest blue I've ever seen.

"Marie, I…" He hesitated, clearly shaken of what he was trying to say, "I…"

"That's okay, John." I suddenly understood. I knew my arrogant pyromaniac like the palm of my hand. He wanted to apologize for all he'd done. He stared at me dubiously.

"What is okay?" He asked doubting my words.

"Everything." I sat. John let go of my arms and proceeded to take one of my hands. "I understand everything. We are friends, right?"

"Yes" He didn't sound very convinced.

"And we made this promise; we would always find a way to sort our disagreement."

His eyes fell on ours entwined hands. A slight frown marred his face. I knew instantly that he must be thinking of Kitty. It hurt but I didn't want to loose John's friendship either. It meant too much to me.

"Yes that we did." He whispered, his eyes still locked on our hands. To my complete embarrassment, I let out a yawn. He looked at me abruptly.

"I should leave; you need to rest."

Gently, he pushed me down on my pillows and after making sure that my blanket covered me properly, he bended down to kiss my forehead. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered back.

As soon as he left the room, I began to cry again. I didn't have any pride left. Now I understood Kitty; if she once loved Bobby like I do John I couldn't blame her for snatching my boyfriend away. It was so tempting to do the same to her with John…but a Southern lady always behaved with propriety and dignity. I allowed myself those stolen minutes with John and it will not be repeated.

**Day 19**

The great day has arrived. The one I wished never to arrive. Dr Grey came by in the morning again. I was supposedly faring better than yesterday or so she said. She ordered me to stay in bed, rest would heal me faster. If only she knew! Only time could heal what was troubling me.

Jubilee and Siryn came at noon to visit me.

"It really disheartened me, I was so sure it was John." Siryn said.

The gossip running through the mill was of Bobby and Kitty's break up and that Kitty has accepted John's offer of going out in a date.

"But at least Bobby is the secret admirer, right?"

I stared at Siryn and like a fool I went down on tears.

"I don't care if it's Bobby." I almost wailed.

"Oh, Rogue!" Siryn embraced me. She was always so sweet, not the least concerned of my dangerous skin as she hugged me. But I took care of not making contact with my exposed skin.

"Spit it out, Rogue. What do you feel for John?"

My eyes lifted up to Jubilee.

"I love him."

"Those aren't like strong words?" I truly couldn't blame her. She had this resentment towards John; he always loved to annoy her.

"What do you want me to do, Jubilation Lee?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I know you dislike John but I don't have control over what I feel."

For a few seconds she had this frown all over her face but softly it began to disappear. Taking one of my gloved hands, she said to me, "We will always be here for you. Together we'll help you to bear all this, right Siryn?"

"Of course we will!"

Perhaps I wasn't lucky in love but I had the best friends in all earth face. I was lucky indeed as I hugged back Siryn and held tightly to Jubilee's hand.

---ooxxxoo---

The rest of the afternoon passed with no events. I was sitting on my bed, reading to get myself back on day in my classes. I was so engrossed in my work, that I almost didn't hear the knock on my door.

"Come in." I said automatically.

To my total surprise, there stood John, in the middle of my room all anxious. He was dressed like never and he hid something in his back. He was unsuccessful of his nonchalant attitude. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Hey… How do you feel?" He asked, he looked like he was ready to volt out of the room.

"Much better, thanks." I kept looking at him trying to discern his strange behavior. He sort of fidgeted, and I gave him a look, having never before seen him this nervous… How could I be so dense? It was all about Kitty. That name had already caused me too much grief lately, now feeling it entering my heart like a sharp knife. He was ready for his date with her and had come to see me as the good friend that he is, checking if I was all right. But he kept standing in front of me, looking, as if expecting something from me. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

What?! Was he crazy? If he hoped that I would ask him about his date with Kitty, he was dreadfully mistaken.

"No." I answered sharply.

I saw his eyes take this intense blue color, like a dark purple hue, that they almost seemed unreal. I could understand his happiness, but he was asking too much of me to just sit here while I listened to all Kitty's wonderful traits. No sir, not me.

"I don't want to hear anything." I said to him hardly containing my anger.

"Anything." He repeated in apparent coldness, "Why not?"

"Can you truly not see what it would do our friendship?"

Was he blind? Didn't he see that I love him? It would be difficult to see him with Kitty, but to hear him speak of his possible reconciliation with Kitty… that was like going too far. I was in no mood to listen to all small detail of his date with Kitty. And… and he looked so handsome! He was wearing an immaculate white shirt , black trousers and that slick hairdo of his. Why did I love him so much?

"Our friendship." I could grasp the rage in his voice, "You promised me that no matter what happened, we would always keep our friendship."

"But now you are asking too much of me."

I saw him taking the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to hide a sneering laughter, I wasn't sure if it was anger or contempt or a mixture of both.

"All right, I won't say anything to you." His voice was so cold that I could feel the chill going down my spine. "Everything will be forgotten. Nothing has changed; our friendship will remain true if that is all you want."

Behind all his fury, I could get a swift glimpse of dejection. He didn't wait for a reply on my part, he just walked out of my room, for mere seconds letting go of a beautiful rose's bouquet to unconsciously gripping them back. Something tugged at my mind when I saw their colors, the red striking against the white. I threw myself on my bed, crying heartbrokenly. I was behaving like a bad friend, it hurt me to do so but I couldn't cope with a happy John with his Kitty. Why didn't she keep Bobby?

When they knocked at my door again, I had stopped crying. I was wondering if I should let whom ever it was to enter my room and Jubilee came inside taking the decision from my hands. She had John's roses in her hand. I looked at her puzzled; shouldn't he be right now with Kitty giving them to her while professing his undying love?

"I saw John throw them away into the waste basket and you know me…" Jubilee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"A gossipmonger through and through?" I provided arching one of my eyebrows.

"I prefer to see myself as someone who is concerned of everyone's welfare." She protested, bugged by my comment.

"Whatever." I replied back.

She sent me this overbearing glare and gave me a note, deciding to ignore my remark. "It was with the flowers."

I stared at the note, afraid to read some declaration of love from John to Kitty. I gathered the nerve to open it and I read: _'For my sweet and beautiful southern dame. Love ya. John.' _

My heart stopped completely; all air left my lungs. I definitely didn't read it right.

"It was John, all the time, it was him." I detected the incredulity in Jubilee's voice.

'John loves me.' That phrase repeated itself in my mind, one that meant all my life. The realization sinking in; it wasn't Kitty, it was me. My God! How could I be so blind? He came to my room a little after seven… and the roses. I could almost hear my grandmother; _'Marian D'ancanto how could a southern lady see that bouquet and not grasp its meaning? Shame on you, young lady.' _My sweet grandma taught me all there is to know about how a southern lady should behave and should know. White roses mixed with red roses. The declaration of a secret love.

"Oh, Jubes! What I've done?"

"You tell me."

"I practically threw him out of my room, thinking… believing…"

"That the flowers were for Kitty." She finished for me. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Fix all this mess, somehow…"

"Are you sure? After all he's only a pigheaded, arrogant and stupid pyromaniac."

She had this small knowing smile; she was joking with me.

"Oh, but how much do I love that pigheaded, arrogant and stupid pyromaniac."

"I saw him going outside, to the garden."

"Thanks." I hugged her briefly to fly away from my room. I heard her yell, "Good luck!"

Was I going to need it! I hurried through the halls in my hasty need to find him, the flowers in my hand. Outside, I looked around the mansion grounds. Using of what was left in me from Logan, I tried to smell the air hoping that I could track his smell. Worried, all I caught was the smell of burning plants and trees. I ran toward where the scent had come from. I stopped cold on my tracks, in fearful amazement I found him… never before have I seen him making that wonderful display of his mutant abilities. He was sending these great blazes of fire and all around him was covered in fire. The wind made it dance dangerously about him; his face was illuminated by the brightness of the fire. I could sense his enjoyment on all that awesome demonstration… and something else. I was terrified.

"John, stop it!"

He stopped, the flames dancing in the soft breeze of the night. He could control fire, but it didn't mean he couldn't get hurt.

"Leave me the hell alone, Rogue."

I flinched like he'd slapped me in the face. He hadn't turned around to look at me.

"Please, look at me."

I heard his hateful laughter, hollow and cold. "What for?"

"John…"

"Go away!"

I decided to make a bold movement, something that would give him the assurance of what I felt for him. Without thinking, I ran to him through the fire. I covered my face, the heat was unbearable. Luckily, I had a pair of jeans and long sleeved sweater. I felt a pair of strong arms encircling my waist and next, a hand taking my face to hide it in a firm chest. Stunned, I watched the fire disappear completely. He took me by the arms to shake me forcefully.

"Never, ever do that again!" He enunciated every syllable, swearing under his breath, afterward. "You took one hundred years of my life with that stunt. Are you crazy?"

"Maybe…" I suddenly felt shy.

I looked up at that handsome face, those eyes shining and my heart jumped. I whispered to him. "You scared me too."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me his voice impersonal and tired. His eyes settled in the flowers between my hands. Still feeling a strange shyness, I did the only thing I could think of. I chose the two less burned roses, one red, one white and gave it to him. For several seconds he looked at me as if I've gone insane. As if in some kind of revelation, his face changed drastically and those eyes, those beautiful eyes that had me completely captivated, were shining like the pure jade.

"Rogue?"

"Marie." I corrected him softly.

"Oh, God! Marie…"He said with a hoarse voice, as if his whole life depended on that simple name and surrounding my waist with his arm, he kissed me. Everything stopped around us and nothing else existed; only his lips making all that wonderful magic that made all my inside go all gooey. Delighted with that pure and beautiful kiss, my eyes misted. My soul seemed to take a flight toward the star; only my beloved John being responsible for all of it.

"Please, Marie. I need to hear it." He pleaded over my lips.

"I love you, John."

I felt him trembling between my arms. His voice was huskier than never before. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

He hid his face in my hair, hugging me fiercely. "You're my whole life."

I hugged him back, reveling in those words. Oh, I knew my John. He would never outright say that he loved me. I never expected to hear those words coming from his lips. But John was simply… John. And I loved him in no other way.

We stayed like that for a long while, holding at each other. I enjoyed his particular and wonderful heat, filling me with this unique sensation of completeness. Dark and cold, that was my life before he came to mine. His warmness had chased away my coldness, my sadness. His love helped me to overcome the fears which had never allowed me to be who I was now between his arms.


	6. Epilogue

Well, here it is. The epilogue I promised. I rewrote it from the one in Spanish. I hope you enjoy it.

---xxoooxx---

"My brother asked you a simple question"

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I can."

I rolled my eyes while I heard him laughing. Did you actually think that John would change his obnoxious way? I never did and I never expected him to. I sent him my most stern glare. He just winked at me. We were sitting at the food court of the museum. One of his arms was lazily draped over my shoulders. He was opening and closing his Zippo, strangely enough that sound didn't disturb me a bit. It sort of gave me some security… a soothing feeling.

"Can I have a light?" Asked one of the brothers; he was extremely bugged.

John let the Zippo open. I saw him make that delicious pout of his. "Hmm?" Those stormy eyes stared at the dancing flame. Suddenly he snapped it close.

"Sorry, I can't help you out, pal."

"John, knock it off." I used my 'keep it up and you're gonna get one from me' voice. I loved him but there were times when he drove me against the wall.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby said, somewhat annoyed at John's antics.

Yes, Bobby and Kitty were with us. I'll let you on a secret. Always listen to advice, especially if it comes from a wise man. The Professor was right; someday I was going to look back at everything that happened and just laugh at it. I discovered the truth of his words sooner than I expected. Now it's laughable but then… John and I slowly began to develop this unsteady friendship with them. It was more of an urge in John's part, he and Bobby were good friends. Bobby was the first one to offer his friendship to John when he arrived to the mansion, helping John in the process to ease those feeling of anger and bitterness.

"Oh, for her? I can't help it if it's bothering your girlfriend."

I glanced at Kitty; her face has taken the darkest shade of red. Ah, Kitty! The Professor was right to call her our mischievous Katherine Pride. It was incredible what a scorned woman was capable of doing. The poor girl believed Bobby bought the flowers for me. Far from the truth; the receipt belonged to John. But she didn't know it, assuming it was from Bobby she made up everything about John asking her out just to get back at Bobby.

I looked up at the two brothers, not really listening to John and Bobby's bickering. One of the brothers wriggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. Thank God John was oblivious to that gesture, engrossed in his discussion with Bobby. John has this over possessive nature with everything related to me. Annoyed at the continuous coming and going of words between Bobby and John, I snatched John's lighter. John stared at me with a frown. Good, now I wasn't the only one annoyed.

"Are or aren't you going to give them a light? Is that so hard to answer?"

John opened his mouth to answer with one of his smart remark but never got the opportunity. The brother who wriggled his eyebrows at me made the stupidest move that he could think of. He unexpectedly took me by one of my hands and pulled me against him.

"Hey!" John stood up immediately, he was pissed off.

Now he had me and the lighter. Then the boy had the boldness to announce it.

"Now I've got your lighter along with your girlfriend. What are you going to do?"

I closed my eyes momentarily. Oh, boy, did he sign his own death penalty! I tried to free myself from his hands. John tried to take me, but the boy just passed me to his brother. Now John was furious.

"John." I tried to placate him; he wasn't listening to me.

"That's real cute, man." I could hear the anger in his voice.

The brother who has me now, took the lighter from my hand to light his cigar. He inhaled it and blew all the smoke into John's face.

"Suddenly, you're not so tough."

John laughed but he didn't fool me. His eyes have turned into this metallic gray; cold and hard. He stared at the cigar.

"John, don't…" I was worried and struggling to get free. Didn't they see that I was only trying to help them? I knew that John wouldn't allow the fire to hurt me but I couldn't feel the same way about the boys.

John winked and the arm of the boy smoking got covered in a blaze of fire. It happened so quickly; in mere seconds I was from the boy's arm to John's arm. All pandemonium broke loose in the food court. I thought I heard Kitty letting out a small scream.

"Are you okay, baby?" John took my face in his hand, trying to read it.

"You shouldn't have…"

"He touched you." That was enough for him.

Bobby tried to help the boy lying on the floor, quenching the fire with a blast of ice. It only helped to create more panic. As if by a magic spell, everything went still; the two boys and all the people in the food court.

"Bobby, what did you do?" That was Kitty.

"I didn't do this."

"No." Said a forceful and stern voice, "I did."

The Professor appeared in front of us. John tightened his arm around my waist. I could sense in him a unique sense of defiance intermingled with contrite remorse. John admired the man, even if he differed from his view.

"And the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

The disquieting silence was broken. _'Breaking news. We're coming you live from Washington…'_

John and me turned our head unanimously to look at the TV.

'…_where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say attack involved one or more mutants.'_

A tremor went down my spine and I took John's hand. He squeezed it, trying to reassure me. We both knew what it meant.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Mr. Summer said.

"I think you're right."

Quietly, we left the museum.

---ooxxxoo---

I sat alone on a bench, surrounded by Miss Munroe's flowers. Not even the sweet smell of the roses seemed to help me soothe my troubled soul. It was scary for me to face a possible threat against all our kind. That attack could be taken as declaration of war. I didn't want to see that possibility; all I wished is to live peacefully, not bothering anyone. I think all of us mutant wished it; to be able to have a normal life like everybody else. Couldn't normal humans see that we also had feelings, hopes, and that we, too, wished for all the things they dreamed of? Because like all girls I did have my dreams. Oh, you know the ones who included a beautiful house with picket fences…

"Marie?"

It was John. I just kept quiet; I didn't think I could see him. He had this annoying way of reading me like an open book and instantly knowing if something was bothering me.

"Marie?" He called again, urgently. I didn't have it in me to ignore that call.

"Over here."

He sat down beside me.

"What's the matter, babe?" He said his hand taking hold of mine. I stared at my hand entwined with his. John has strong hands so different from mine, which were so small and white.

"Nothing." I lied and sent him a big smile.

He arched one eyebrow. He never ate one of my lies. Not even one.

"Marie, don't you dare to hide anything from me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and I smelled his delicious scent of summer breeze and sun. Now, that seemed to calm my worries.

"John, what do you think of the attack?"

"Is this is what is all about?"

I nodded.

"Sooner or later this had to happen. There is too much tension between us and the rest of humanity."

John is very proud of his heritage and sometimes that pride rubs on me, giving me a certain acceptance of who I was. Why shouldn't we have dignity? Everybody deserves to have its place and its value.

"I'm afraid, John. What we would do when 'it' arises?"

"The war between us and the rest? I guess we have to take a stand."

"Would you?"

'Yeah, I would."

It was a definite answer, no doubts in it nor a hint of fear.

"I only wish the time never arrives." I whispered. He hugged me fiercely.

"Me too, but is inevitable." He pulled me back and cupped my chin in his hand. Those amazing eyes seemed to smolder my insides. "And do you want to know why would I take a stand?"

A small smile curved my lips.

"I know how deep your feelings are about us having rights and that we shouldn't live, hiding ourselves in shame of what we are."

"You're right but is more than that. I would do it for you, my love."

Oh, my God! I think I stopped breathing. Never before had he used that endearment with me and I was… speechless. His thumb caressed my lower lip making me shiver. My eyes were completely hypnotized by those stormy eyes.

"I would do anything for you." He said his voice hoarse with emotion. "Because I won't stop at anything to give you a safe and secure world to live on."

I never doubted John's feeling toward me; not even once. But to actually hear it coming from his own lips, it gave me a special closeness to his heart. Building together a bond so unique and strong, that we both would cherish and guard with our own soul. Yes, we've been granted a miracle, one that few people had the opportunity to experience. He lowered his head to kiss me. It was a kiss full of possessiveness but also mixed with so much love and tenderness. It was more of a unique emotion, ours alone, ours to share. Not surprisingly, it made me see that perhaps there was hope; that I too could wish and dream. He hugged me and I hid my face in his neck, rubbing it with my nose.

Until I heard a sound, one that I hoped against all hope to hear again. Oh, God! It was him!

"Logan!" I exclaimed and ran to find him…

---xxoooxx---

I'm totally evil, right?

Don't worry, there's a one shot that follows up with this story. One that I promised to **tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS.** Wait for it. I wish to thanks all my reviewer, especially, **lovestoread, Nicki-hunny, hollyparker, naturelle, Red Magic, PsYcHoThErApY17, mellowgold, Andrew Fisher15, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, rubensrubens, BlueAssasin89, Randa Beth **and **ingridmr.** To all of you a big kiss. Muah!

And a big hug and a kiss to **Evening Falls,** who gave me all her support and patiently read all my chapters to correct them and to **tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS; **I'm aware how hard it is to please you and still you loved my story. Thank you for all the faith you gave me and my fics. Now to the next one; **_Candles, Gloves, Lighters and Playing Cards. _**; )


End file.
